User blog:Henryjh98/My Thoughts on the Election
Hey, folks. This is Henry here, signing in for my next blog. So, you all are aware of the 2012 Presidentail Elections. . . aren't you? If you're not, either you are not American, or you are a recluse that lives somewhere in the woods and doesn't know what a TV is. But if you are the latter. . . then you wouldn't be reading this. Yeah. . . Anyway, I hope Romney wins. Romney, you literally hold the fate of America in your hands. Win. Win. Please. You were placed in this race for a reason; to become President of the US and save us from the worst economic problem since the Great Depression. We survived it once, but without Romney, I don't think we can rise up again. I absolutely do not want Obama to get re-elected. For several reasons; one of them being this . This is the standard Obama voter. "Keep Obama in President." First of all, that's not correct grammar. Get AN EDUCATION! Get A JOB! Or as our extremly intelligent Vice President says, ""The number one job facing the middle class, and it happens to be, as Barack says, a three-letter word: jobs. J-O-B-S." So just watch that video and you'll realize that is what our country will turn into if we let the pot-smoking man back into our office. Honestly, I don't beleive it is even legal for Obama to be in the Presidential office. His real birth certificate has possibly never been seen, and I sure don't believe he is a citizen of the United States. Therefore, he should be impeached. And while they do that, they should throw peaches at him (hence impeach). Obama and his Liberal minions are ruining our country. The USA, the American Dream, the Land of Freedom, the Home of the Brave. . . all of this is going down the drain. Obama spent two of the four past years focusing on Obamacare, an awful attempt at Healthcare. And in those four years, I don't think he has done anything to help our $16,000,000,000 debt. All in all, Barack Hussien Obama, you are even worse than Jimmy Carter. Go back to wherever you were born! In the bast four years, the 30 million people on food stamps has now risen to 47 million people on food stamps. Guess who caused that? Obama did. He's too busy giving uneducated, lazy people in Cleveland phones than to worry about the 17 million people that went onto food stamps because of his awful job. Thanks a lot, Obama. I have to say, I agree with Democrats only about same-sex marriage and the environment. Those are the only things I agree with along the lines of Democrats! To think that the Republicans used to be combined with those terrible Liberals! Pah, it's a disgrace! They are ruining our country. We can hope that Romney beats Obama and brings our Nation back to its former glory. signing out! Category:Blog posts